


Fate

by yakapin



Category: soukoku dazaichuuya, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakapin/pseuds/yakapin
Summary: In a world where you are born with a ring on your finger to find your soulmate, Chuuya Nakahara has been waiting for so long to find his. And when he did, it had to be on the day he least expected. But will fate be on their side?
Relationships: Soulmates - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first time doing a one-shot au, kinda nervous and it's been a month since the last time I've written something so I hope I did a good job with this one

Chuuya’s day isn’t going well. He woke up by the sound of his parents fighting, then at school he received the results of their exam last week and he got a low score. He also saw the announcement for the line-up for the bands who will perform for their school festival and sadly, his band didn’t get in. **‘** _What a wonderful day._ ’ Chuuya sarcastically said to himself.

He decided to stay to a coffee shop nearby his university. He just wanted to stay there for the mean time because he didn’t want to go home, he also doesn’t want to hang out with his friends. He just wanted to be alone, by alone, he meant sitting inside a coffee shop that is crowded by strangers. ‘ _Ah, finally, some peace._ ’, Chuuya said to himself as he took a sip from his hot coffee and looked around the café.

He took out his phone and earphones, plugged his earphones to his phone and played some music. He took out his small notebook and a pen. He wanted to write a song because for some reason he is feeling inspired today, even though half of his day was bad. He was expecting a very good day today because it’s his birthday. 20th birthday to be precise. He stared at the ring on his finger, the color was still the same, white, white means you haven’t met your soulmate yet. It’s supposed to turn pink once you meet them or at least run into them, he has seen the ring turn pink but it’s always in a public place.

It once turned pink while he was at the library of their school. Chuuya was sitting on of the tables there will a pile of books beside him, he was there to study for his midterm exam. While he was jotting down some notes, he noticed the ring turned pink. He was shocked. He stood up and scanned the library, everyone had their face buried in books, he didn’t know what to do because he didn’t want to investigate everyone there just to find his soulmate. But it suddenly occurred to him that maybe his soulmate also noticed their ring and his soulmate is probably going to look for him too.

So Chuuya waited. But he saw no one was looking for something or for someone. And by the time he was supposed to look for his soulmate, the ring turned white again. Chuuya sighed and continued to write down notes.

There was also a time where he was at a concert at Uni. He was with his friends during that time, he was just actually dragged there. While they were jumping around and feeling the music, one of his friends noticed the ring that turned pink. **“Oh shit, how do we find your soulmate?”** his friend tells him. Chuuya shrugged, **“We’re literally in the middle of a concert and surrounded by so many people. I don’t know how can we spot the person.”** Chuuya said. And suddenly they bumped into some guys in front of them who were jumping so they bumped into some guys who were behind them. One of the guys apologized to them, “ **I’m sorry!”** someone said to Chuuya and his friends. Chuuya and his friends just nodded but the guy’s hand caught Chuuya's attention. The ring on the guy’s finger was pink! But just when Chuuya was going to call the guy he fell over because someone from behind them hit them. One of his friends were picking up a fight with the guys behind them.

A hand was in front of Chuuya. He looked up and saw the guy, who he believed was his soulmate. “ **Uh, are you okay?** ” the guy said and flashed a smile. Chuuya took the guy’s hand and got up. **”Yup, thank you.** ” Chuuya replied. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and he was in awe to finally meet his soulmate, **“Um, can I see your ring—”** Chuuya didn’t had a chance to finish hat he was about to say because he heard a loud thud, he turned around and saw his friend lying down. **“Shit!”** he ran towards his friend. And as he was trying to help his friend, he remembered about his soulmate and when looked for him in the crowd, he wasn’t there anymore.

Chuuya sighed as he remembered the times he got to meet his soulmate. He couldn’t write anything after thinking about his soulmate. He’s sure they go to the same university but he doesn’t know his name or the department his in. He doesn’t also remember the face of him because the lights during the concert were blurry since it was night that time. Chuuya took a sip on his coffee and decided to go home. But right before he could leave the café, it started pouring. ' _Could this day get any worse?'_ Chuuya said as he remembered he forgot his umbrella at home. He has no choice but to through the pouring rain until he reaches the bus stop.

Chuuya ran to the bus stop. By the time he got there, the bus already left so he has to wait for the next bus that comes for another 30 minutes. Chuuya was dripping wet. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He felt someone sat beside him but he just ignored it. Chuuya felt the wind on his skin and it made him shiver. The wind was really cold since it’s still raining. He felt something on his thighs so he opened his eyes and saw a jacket there. He looked beside him and noticed a guy who was fumbling through his phone.

**“Uh…is this yours?** ” Chuuya asked him, the guy just nodded and continued to fumble through his phone. **“I don’t need it,”** Chuuya hands the jacket back to guy but he just ignored him. **“Use it for the meantime. You’ll catch a cold.”** the guy replied. “ **It’s fine—”** Chuuya got interrupted when the guy’s phone rang. He put his hand in front of Chuuya’s face to indicate to not talk to him. Chuuya let out a sigh.

**“Hello—I’m on my way home—Right now?—Fine, I’ll go back.”** That was all Chuuya heard. The guy stood up and was about to leave. Chuuya held the guy’s wrist, **“Wait. I don’t need this. You need it more.”** The guy just smiled at Chuuya. **“I guess you don’t remember me,”** He said, **“Don’t worry, I have an umbrella.”** He took the umbrella out of his bag and showed it to Chuuya. **“Just give I back to me at Uni, if we bump into each other again.”** The guy smiled at started to walk away. “ **Do I know you?”** Chuuya asked.

**“The concert last year? How’s your friend by the way?”** It all started to sink into Chuuya who the guy he was talking to! It’s his soulmate! **“Uh..I have to go, see you when I see you. Bye!”** the guy was running away. Chuuya was glued to the where he was standing. He thought of chasing after the guy but the bus just arrived. He just took the jacket and got on the bus. ‘I _can just give it to him tomorrow or when I bump into him again.’_ Chuuya thought to himself as he was on his way home wearing his soulmate’s jacket.

When he got home, he took off the jacket and saw something fell. He picked it up, it was an ID, **“Dazai Osamu.”** It was name written on it and beside the name was a picture of his soulmate smiling. He also smiled while looking at it. **“I finally found you.”** Chuuya said and realized that today wasn’t so bad after all. It was his best birthday yet.

The next morning, Chuuya was in a good mood. He hasn’t told his friends about him meeting his soulmate. When he got out of his room, his parents weren’t there anymore. There was cute little cake on the table and beside the cake was note,

_“belated happy birthday, go home early, let’s have dinner, sorry about yesterday._  
_\- Mom & Dad”_

Chuuya smiled and put the cake in the refrigerator. He left the house and was on his way to school. He brought the jacket which was inside a paper bag. Of course, he washed it first, he wanted a good impression from his soulmate. While inside the bus, Chuuya was excited about finally meeting his soulmate.

He suddenly noticed his ring, which turned into black. Fear was all over Chuuya. He was shaking. _‘No….no…this can’t be happening..no..’_ Chuuya thought to himself.

The soulmate ring has 3 colors. White, this means you haven’t met your soulmate yet, Pink, when you meet them and Black, black means your soulmate has died, shortly after it turns to black, it turns to dust and disappears forever. You only get one soulmate in a lifetime. Once they’re gone, you’ll die alone. Worst cases are when a person wakes up only to see their ring gone, they never had the chance to even know who their soulmate is.

Chuuya immediately ran as soon as he arrived at Uni. He was denying it. He knows exactly what’s going on yet he still has a bit of hope to see Dazai alive.

He stopped when he saw a crowd surrounding something. Students were scattered all over the place. He quickly fit into the crowd to see what was going on. Chuuya felt onto his knees. Tears start to stream down his face. He was frozen on the spot.

Chuuya saw Dazai’s body on the ground, lifeless, with a pool of blood around him. Apparently, he was hit by a car trying to save a kid. Chuuya went near him, **“No…no…we haven’t even officially met..no..”** Chuuya said and hugged Dazai’s body. **“No..This is so unfair.”** Chuuya whispered.

Chuuya took Dazai’s hand and held it. Dazai’s ring was pink, meanwhile his, was black.

And after a few moments, both their rings turned to dust. That's how their fate was decided. It just all turned to **_dust._**

**Author's Note:**

> wow you actually read it??? uhm thank you for giving it a try, i promise to post more of these because i have so many ideas hahahaha, pls leave a comment and tell me your thoughts, thank youu


End file.
